Mistakes
by Sorkari
Summary: Levi says really unattractive things during sex. Eruri. Smut.


**A/N:** I found a prompt once upon a time about Levi saying really unattractive things during sex, and upon request, I wrote it. Here, I present to you; Eruri PWP Gone Wrong.

* * *

At some point, Erwin came to the conclusion that Levi did it on purpose. Or maybe it wasn't on purpose. Maybe those comments that ultimately turns Erwin off are mere slips of the tongue, like curses. He remembers the first time they had sex . . . and how Levi's response to the teasing 'How does it feel?' was 'Like I'm taking a really uncomfortable shit.'

It didn't seem matter anymore, though. He was on a mission tonight; get to that sweet ass whatever it takes.

Unfortunately, leading missions was something the universe was against him in. It seemed like he was horrible at it, since the missions beyond the wall always end in tragedy, just like his attempts at getting laid. Maybe it was a mistake trying tonight. Sure, he loves Levi to death and would do anything for the man, but sometimes, it was just too much.

But it was turning out all right at first. The blond was wary, no doubt about it, but as Levi teasingly tugged on his bolo tie and murmured fervently into his ear, he can really care less what's said and what isn't. It's been too long since he's had that blissful release. Too long since he's had the chance to unravel and forget about everything but Levi.

Erwin tried to pay attention to the formation guide and game pieces before him, he really did. The impeccably inscrutable nonchalance that he portrayed himself as slowly started to crumble, though, as Levi roughly pulled him down by the collar and growled, "You've been neglecting me, you stupid-ass giant. Don't you know that I require attention?"

He's seen Levi like this before, and from experience, he knows that Levi's also looking for that blissfully intoxicating release. Levi tended to act aggressive – and undeniably _needy_ , for a man of his nature – when they've gone weeks at a time without any sort of intimacy.

Regardless, the blond pointed out sternly, "There's other things that require attention,"

"There's different kinds of attention," Levi slowly undid the bolo tie, loosening it so it was large enough to be pulled up and off of Erwin's neck with ease. He leaned in, close enough for his breath to ghost over his lips, "I want the type of attention that leaves me sore and completely fucked-out of my mind. You'll give it to me, won't you?"

Erwin could feel his groin start to brew with heat and anticipation. That exemplary outward appearance that he kept up started to crumble as Levi's lips met his, in a quick, inviting kiss that was topped off nicely with a nip to the lower lip. His hand slipped from the map and onto Levi's hip, though he couldn't indulge himself in another kiss. Not just yet.

"Not everyone gets what they want. But still, tell me; what is it that you _want_ , exactly?"

"No, it's not something that I want. That's too trivial," a smirk spread across his lips, one that complimented the glint in Erwin's eye. Levi ground himself against him, slow and deliberate, saying with that devilish little smirk that Erwin knew all too well, "What I _need_ is for you to bend me over and fuck me with that fat cock of yours 'til the only word I know is your name,"

It's almost ridiculous how vulgar Levi tended to be, but it wasn't a necessarily bad thing. _Not yet, anyways._ That fleeting thought was immediately blown away like a cloud of smoke as Erwin captured Levi's lips for his own. Rough, bruising kisses, just as they liked it, accompanied by the mischievous caresses that left them both breathless. Erwin lifted Levi onto the desk with ease, formation plan be damned, and his teeth marked the deliciously pale skin of the crook of Levi's neck.

Although Levi enjoyed being slammed down against a desk and fucked to oblivion, he jerked at the sudden pain and hissed, "What the fuck?"

That wasn't directed towards the bruise that was now forming on the crook of his neck, just barely hidden by his undone cravat and collar. Levi grumbled, "I think I got a chess piece up my ass,"

It turned out so well, too.

No matter. Erwin didn't give too much of a damn about it now, not really, not when he's memorized the entire thing already. He merely shoved the game pieces off the table in one swipe of the arm, sending them toppling to the ground, and then returned to business, just as fervently as if there was no interruption.

The raven tilted his head back with a pleased hum as Erwin mouthed along the length of his neck. Rough bites left reddened skin – which would soon be bruises, no doubt – in his wake, marking what he's been aching to touch for so long.

He impatiently undid the buttons of his shirt. The cold air that attacked the exposed skin of Levi's chest and shoulders as the shirt was roughly tugged off brought shivers down his spine. Or maybe it was the pleasure of Erwin's thumbs circling his nipples at an agonizingly slow pace. Regardless, it felt pleasant, almost making him demand to pick up the pace.

But as Erwin trailed his hand down towards the V-line that dipped into the deliciously low waist of his jeans, the raven shifted uncomfortably and announced, "I have the weirdest itch right now,"

He paused for a second, then continued. Maybe ignoring it will make the situation better.

"Wait, is that even fucking healthy?" Levi looked genuinely concerned. He sat up a bit, scratching as his lower back, and deadpanned, "Shit, Erwin, I think I'm shedding -"

 _Not tonight,_ Erwin found himself praying as he silenced Levi's God forsaken mouth with another kiss. _Please, not tonight._

Did prayers really work? It seemed as it did, because when they pulled away to catch their breaths, Levi didn't utter a word. Didn't even bother to. He pushed the apprehension away in favor of focusing on the feeling of the raven's hips bucking up against his. He groaned and rolled his hips against Levi's, his aching need now apparent.

With a smirk, Levi's hand roughly caressed the evident bulge of Erwin's crotch, which received a pleasured sigh. As Levi unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand below the waistband, he purred, "Release the kraken,"

Erwin was sincerely surprised that he didn't go soft at that statement. He murmured a small curse under his breath, though, but Levi assumed it was because of his manhood being pulled out of their restraints. He contemplated giving up right then and there, to forget this ever happened – just like almost every other failed attempt – but with Levi sliding off the desk and onto his knees, he couldn't bring himself to.

The raven gave him a few pumps before glancing up at him briefly. "I don't think I have protection. Is it possible to just use a sock?"

"That's . . . not important right now," Erwin responded stiffly.

There was that familiar sweetness that erupted from the pit of his stomach as he was enveloped in the warmth of his lover's mouth. Erwin relaxed a bit at this, even ran his fingers though Levi's hair, though he wanted nothing more than to skip the foreplay and get on with it. Levi didn't disappoint with his mouth busy, however, with the skilled suck that actually elicited a faint moan from the man above him.

Levi wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit into his mouth while the other palmed his own arousal. He moaned around his cock, sending vibrations down his length that drew a pleased groan. He bobbed his head in time with the rough, hasty strokes through his jeans. Another low moan around Erwin's cock made his grip on Levi's hair tighten significantly, and he was tugged away with a very faint _pop_.

"Enough," Erwin's thumb ran along Levi's kiss-bruised lip, eyes sparking with lust as he purred, "I want you. _Now,_ "

A shiver ran down Levi's spine in anticipation. As he was tugged up onto his feet, he murmured with a discomforted grimace, "Feels like I deep-throated a horse,"

The blond opened his mouth, but immediately closed it. _It can't get any worse_ , he found himself reasoning as he leaned over his desk to reach for a bottle of lotion in his drawer. _There's no possible way he can -_

"Stick it in the pooper," Levi pleaded breathlessly.

The arousal he felt flew right out the damned window right then. Erwin threw his hands up in the air with a defeated groan and left Levi with nothing more than a grim and tired 'I'm done.'


End file.
